Many vehicles on the road include long-range communication capability, capable of communication with cloud servers and remote assistance providers. This can be very useful if a vehicle is involved in an accident, because the vehicle can request assistance via long-range communication.
If the vehicle involved in the accident suffers damage to long-range communication, however, or lacks such capability from the onset, the occupants will have to either use a phone to report the accident or rely on the assistance of others. The former poses a problem if the occupants lack phones or are rendered incapable of using the phones, and the latter poses a problem if no one passing-by bothers to report the accident.